


All眼|蜃景

by chasy2chasy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy





	1. Chapter 1

“我看到你，就像病人看到手术刀的闪光。“  
  
一  
记忆里的米拉泊桥餐厅有些蓄意而为的巴黎风情，油画里圣母院的暗影，硕大的月亮挂在双塔之间，“有什么用，已经被烧毁了”李昇勋想，他搅动面前的红汤，形成一个深而浑浊的漩涡。对面的男孩抿紧嘴唇，中学校服上皱巴巴的领带和一块尚未干透的汗湿与此地更加格格不入。  
夏季学年的末尾，因为假期临近而愈发躁动的高二学生无心期末复习，其中尤以宋旻浩为首，每天逃掉自修课在音乐教室砸上半小时架子鼓，然后和结伴去小钢珠店的朋友翻出围墙，从操场后面溜出学校。  
那个夏天可太长了，太阳没完没了的大，烈日下一切都是刺目耀眼的白。宋旻浩把校服搭在肩上，汗水从短发里蜿蜒而出，湿漉漉的额角、鼻尖，湿漉漉的眉骨、眼睫，他像什么盛夏拔节的树，被汗浸透的地方都在不要命的生长，半年内蹿了五厘米的身高，很快成为同龄人中显眼的存在。  
“喂，旻浩，一会去你家打游戏吧？”朋友从自动贩售机拿出饮料，一口喝了大半。  
宋旻浩咬着烟嘴踢路边的石头，远处的街景因为过高的温度在眼前弯曲变形。海市蜃楼，他被汗水迷了眼睛，昨天深夜看到的一幕再次浮现在眼前。  
那是三点，卧室里冷气充足，他口干舌燥地起夜，准备下楼接杯凉水。复式建筑的螺旋阶梯，地板上是盏白色夜灯，宋旻浩赤脚踏上第一个台阶时，就听到楼下起居室里有粘稠色情的喧响。  
妈的，宋旻浩在心里暗骂，对于头一回撞见自己老爹和新搬进家里蠢得要死的相好做爱，他有的只是唾弃和恶心。最终在离一层还有两三级台阶时，他停下来，没有像心里预设的那样故意发出声音欣赏他们的窘态，而是沉默着，听着那婊子逐渐放肆的叫床声。  
白色的肉体起伏于深蓝的光里，暗处，阴影滑动如鸦羽。老男人用他丑陋的生殖器顶进张开的腿间，阴部肉穴的入口，被过分使用后翻出饱满而滑腻的肠肉。有粗糙的手指在那人的前胸掐揉，那里胀起一小捧，乳尖挺立，随着撞击不断发颤。  
他的腰腹，覆盖的薄而色情的脂肪，他的双足，纤细的因高潮而蜷缩的指节，他的下体，青雉的而可怜无用的性器……宋旻浩出了汗，他匆匆收回正在贪婪窥探的目光，为自己此时的勃起而不耻。都怪他叫得太骚，在卫生间里草草解决的时候，宋旻浩对那婊子的厌恶再一次加深。  
那个人也是有名字的，但婊子，在宋旻浩看来无疑是一个更贴切的称呼。  
  
二  
宋旻浩带着两个刚认识三天的朋友回了家，没有人在，他们毫不顾忌游戏的音量，以至于金秦禹进门时，根本无人注意到他。  
“旻浩带同学回来了？”  
谨慎又讨好的笑容，拎着一购物袋食材，快从肩膀上掉下去的衬衣和紧绷着臀部的牛仔裤。宋旻浩斜扫他一眼，没做理会，倒是两个跟来的男孩扔下手柄站起来，嬉皮笑脸的问好。  
“晚上留下来吃饭吧，想吃什么我去做。”  
宋旻浩看出他在尽力扮演成一位亲切的家长，于是忍不住从嘴里发出一声冷笑。  
“没你的事，别来烦我们。”他毫不客气，金秦禹尴尬地红了脸，没再说什么就到厨房里去了。而屏幕上的刺客失手翻下塔顶，血条掉了个干净，宋旻浩心浮气躁，骂了一声切出界面。  
“干嘛啊旻浩，进度都没保存！”  
“买点饮料。”他不耐烦地应声，拎了钥匙出门。  
下午六点的街上高温未降，天色在昏暗之前透出神秘的紫，宋旻浩踢着十六岁吊儿郎当的步子，懒散随便的外表下是同等旺盛的精力和性欲。金秦禹，他咬着牙在嘴里过了一遍他的名字。日常相处时种种画面毕现眼前。那人的棉质格子衫风格老土，腰腹没什么肌肉，但胸口却弧度明显。一条纯色的家居短裤，屁股该死的翘而肥嫩，小腿又细得可怜。这是一幅婊子的身体，宋旻浩腹诽。他在每次共同用餐时轻蔑地打量他，金秦禹费心给他盛饭，瓷碗摆在他面前，指尖不小心粘了些粥渍，放到嘴里去吮，一双唇红艳透亮，极适合把什么粗硬的柱体捅进去，插得他喘不过气，可怜兮兮地红着鼻尖。  
这种时候宋旻浩总是会硬，他背德的欲望有多强烈，看金秦禹的眼神就有多嫌恶。可是那婊子仍旧低声下气的赔笑，他侧颊丰盈，笑起来极蠢，宋旻浩恨不得立刻扒了裤子用柱头戳进他鼓起的脸肉里，一举捅破他表里不一的皮囊。不要脸的淫荡婊子罢了，凭什么装出一副天真无辜的样子？  
宋旻浩过了一遍脑子里下流的想象，抬眼就看见迎面走过来的人影，是楼下邻居的小孩，小他两个年级，据说是已经直保重点的优等生，大热天里校服衬衫还扣得整齐，向他鞠躬叫了声学长，脸庞白净眼睛清亮，是他最讨厌的那种乖孩子。  
“姜昇润是吧？去给我买几瓶啤酒，就说是你老爹要喝。”  
乖孩子姜昇润一愣，抬头看着宋旻浩递到他手里的零钱。  
“店里老头儿认识我，铁定要查我身份证。”而被认证了的模范小孩姜昇润是绝对不会被怀疑的对象。  
最后心满意足提了一袋子啤酒的宋旻浩回到家，钥匙开了门之后，听到的是那几个同伴当他不在时的窃窃讨论。  
“厨房里那男的是宋旻浩他爸的姘头吧？”“真够牛逼的，喜欢男人啊，宋旻浩不会也是个变态吧。”“哎，不说男的女的，你看他那样儿，那脸那屁股，一看就特别好操。”  
玻璃炸裂的巨响，金秦禹从厨房里跑出来，看到的就是宋旻浩拿着敲碎了的酒瓶去砸那两个男孩。  
“旻浩！旻浩！住手，你疯了！”他冲上去拦他，被宋旻浩一把推开。他从未看到这个不把他放在眼里的孩子满脸暴戾地发狂。宋旻浩打架向来不留余地，在他心里流窜的一股火气已经灼烧了自己太久，说不清是谁引燃的仓房，总之，那天他发了疯一般把两个男孩揍到住院，连带金秦禹都挨了几下。  
  
三  
“这孩子明年就要高考了，请您务必给他一次机会吧！”  
政教办公室里，金秦禹嘴角还带着一点被打伤的青痕，朝着负责的老师不断鞠躬。李昇勋看着手里的违纪报告，皱了皱眉。宋旻浩的恶劣事迹他早就有所耳闻，并不是说这孩子不可教化，似乎刚入学时他还有过年级前列的排名，但似乎从半年前开始，他就愈发向不良的方向发展了。  
“你是他哥哥？”  
面前的人有副让人过目不忘的皮囊，平心而论，是李昇勋喜欢的那种。也许说‘喜欢‘有点不合时宜，但这张脸的确容易使自己浮想联翩。  
李昇勋喜欢男人，这是他身边朋友都心照不宣的事实。他交往过的恋人都是一水的美人，自认没什么特殊性癖，习惯在床上干人，上得狠而持久，因此前任中也留下了不错的口碑。他身材高挑待人谦和，一张嘴训得了学生也说得了情话，自然身边不缺爱慕者。  
但金秦禹是个例外，他一眼就看出对方符合他狩猎的标准，可惜这只猎物既敏感又迟钝，关键是还有了主。  
“啊……其实我是，旻浩父亲的朋友。”  
去他妈的朋友，李昇勋扫了眼金秦禹的膝骨和侧颈，甚至有些想笑。朋友可不会把你扒光了按在地上死命的插，宋旻浩那崽子有一个年轻漂亮的小妈，这倒是他始料未及的事情。  
“抱歉，受伤学生的家长已经向学校投诉很多次了，还麻烦你转告你的朋友，如果不对宋旻浩做休学处理，恐怕对学校的声誉和威望有很大的副作用，甚至会鼓励其他学生效仿他的行为。”  
李昇勋故意先说得严重，如愿以偿看到金秦禹彻底慌乱起来。他不擅长处理这种事情，因此表情显得懊恼而委屈。李昇勋这时选择收网，他站起，安慰性地拍了拍金秦禹的肩膀，拉近两人的距离。“我会尽力和校长沟通，你让宋旻浩以后收敛一些，下学期撤销处分决定也是有可能的。”  
他终于松了一小口气，脸上因为无措而起的红晕也退了一些。金秦禹露出一个感激的笑，连忙道谢。“麻烦李老师了，真的谢谢你！我……我一定和旻浩多交流，他是个好孩子，以后不会再出这样的事情的！”  
李昇勋搭在他肩膀上的手没有收回，而是轻轻摩挲着那一小片皮肤，随即感觉到衣料下的身体小小颤抖了一下。  
“金秦禹先生，我还有一件私事。”  
金秦禹抬头看着他，眼里纯然懵懂，似乎对他接下来的企图毫不知情。  
“明晚有时间吗，下班以后我们或许可以见个面，聊聊宋旻浩的情况。”  
  
四  
宋旻浩自从暂时休学后就彻底无事可做起来，原本他还要装模作样去学校里溜达一圈点个到，如今学校也不用去，酷暑当头，他也只有在晚上会约几个朋友出门鬼混。白天大片大片的时间就留在家中，和他最瞧不上的婊子同处一室。  
金秦禹其实并不擅长整理家务。他结束了平庸至极的学生时代后，在炸鸡店打过工，当过运输员，最后稳定在一家公司做最基础的文字录入。兴趣除了看看电视剧之外也无它物，经历过一段不咸不淡的恋情，受了好几年职场上司的骚扰，终于在快三十岁时结识了宋旻浩的父亲。男人对他是十分好的，甚至让他辞了不算辛苦的工作，每月也提供不菲的零花。他对宋父感恩多于爱情，性子又弱，便随波逐流地做了年上男子的恋人。半年前到宋家时，他知道对方有一个读中学的孩子，想过要努力和他好好相处，但果然宋旻浩对他排斥的要命，他也只能小心翼翼地尽力维护着家里的和平。  
而他是在整理宋旻浩的房间时发现了那些碟片的。  
本来青春期的男孩看这些东西是很正常的，但封纸上的剧情介绍还是让他心有戚戚。那些影片，类型无一例外是继子和父亲后娶的小妈乱伦，在餐室，在卧房，饭桌下不安分的脚尖，浴室里明目张胆的偷情……金秦禹只是看了几张封底印刷的预览图，就莫名心跳加速，赶紧把光盘放回原位。  
这孩子每天都在想什么啊，原来他喜欢这种吗……金秦禹察觉到自己脸上已经发烫了。  
那会不会，宋旻浩对自己，也有那种心思……  
危险的想象在脑海闪现，他立刻兀自否认地摇了摇头。金秦禹做了基本的清扫就离开了宋旻浩的房间，试图把刚刚的发现抛在脑后，但刚走到客厅，带着一身暑气的宋旻浩就从外面回来了。  
“妈的，天都黑了还他妈那么热。”他一伸手脱了上身的无袖背心，肌肉结实的腹部拉扯出紧绷的线条。金秦禹赶紧别过眼神，但余光也能看见年轻的肉体从身边擦肩而过，带着温度的汗意与蜜色皮肤潜藏的力量有着不容忽视的存在感。  
“我去给你放洗澡水……”他几乎嗫嚅道。宋旻浩从嗓子里哼了一声表示答应，赤着脚到冰箱里翻可乐去了。  
五十度的水流，恰到好处可以放松身体的疲惫，金秦禹看着半个浴缸逐渐被灌满，蒸腾起的热气包裹起室内原本干燥的空间，留下蒙雾的镜子和窗户。  
他无可救药地再次想起宋旻浩，一个用居高临下的眼神轻蔑他的男孩，有着年轻的身体和泛滥的精力，拳头坚硬，大腿紧实，腰腹的爆发力或许更为惊人，至少是那种按着他反复抽插也不会疲惫，又或者自己骑上那根平角内裤下分量可观的性器时，能够向上顶动让他彻底满足的类型。  
那是平常十分钟就草草结束的性爱体验无法给他的快感。  
他想要了。这实在太过糟糕，想着小自己十几岁的男孩在浴室发情，他不算坚定的理智提醒他这太不应该了，但不由夹紧的双腿间蔓延出熟悉的湿意，他不仅半勃，后面的穴口也跟着开始发痒。  
“你好了没，怎么放个洗澡水都那么慢？”  
溃堤的灾难源于微小的蚁穴，在从未将想象付诸于实践的十六岁时，宋旻浩推开浴室门的那刹那，怎么也想不到自己会看到金秦禹趴在浴缸边褪了一半短裤，两只手指还在后穴里抽动的情境。  
  
五  
李昇勋知道宋旻浩的父亲基本上每月都有公差，平均下来一年在家的时间不足两三个星期。这样的情况，无非就是给金秦禹在外找情夫提供了充分而完美的条件，而至于金秦禹会不会是那种热衷偷情的人，他的经验给了他一个肯定的答案。  
初次见面后定下的私谈发生在一处love hotel附近的咖啡厅，李昇勋常服品味向来很好，在人群中显眼出挑，以至于金秦禹靠窗坐着，离了很远就注意到了他。  
如果在学生时代，有李昇勋这样的男朋友应该是很多人的梦想吧。金秦禹这样猜测着，也在寒暄中把这句话说给对方听了。李昇勋搅动着加了两包糖的拿铁，露出一点玩味的微笑。  
“是吗？那如果放在校园里，秦禹同学会愿意和我交往吗？”  
他抿了一口过甜的咖啡，看到对面人堂皇的表情，豁然生出一种奇异的满足。  
“诶，我都已经快三十岁了啊！”金秦禹不好意思地回答，“要是在学生时代，李老师这样的人愿意做我的朋友，我就已经很感激了……”  
“难道秦禹学生时期没什么朋友吗？”他狡猾地用了刚才假设问题里替换下来的亲密称呼，金秦禹也未开口纠正。  
“我读书的时候，是不受欢迎的类型呢……不太会讲有趣的话，长得也不好看……”他有些报赧的低下头，李昇勋顺着他衣领的开口看到一点质地温滑的皮肤，他轻轻叹气时柔软的下颌线，嘴唇甜蜜的弧度，小巧的鼻头翕张，再向上，是一双天真的眼睛，李昇勋从其中窥见一座等待水手光临的美丽孤岛，那里海风烈烈，星月金黄。  
“不好看吗？这是我听过最荒唐的话了……”李昇勋捕捉着他因为害羞而扑闪的眼睫，“如果我是宋旻浩，我会无条件听你的话的。”  
金秦禹一怔，抬起眼睛有些惊讶地看着他。李昇勋笑起来，是坦率的玩笑似的笑容。“果然那小子不好管吧？我有的时候也想狠狠揍他一顿。不过想到他第一次在学校吸烟的时候还是管我借的火，我们也算是共犯吧？”  
话题似乎终于回到了宋旻浩的身上，他们聊了一会，又讲起别的。金秦禹发现他和李昇勋在一起时难得的放松了下来，大概是因为这个男人从来不掩饰自己对于他每个举动的真实反映。他或是大笑、或是无奈、或是震惊、或是感慨，脱口而出“秦禹也太天真了吧”、“你又再说傻话了”、“这种想法真是幼稚”，甚至直接嘲讽道：“秦禹，你真是有一副傻瓜的头脑。”他一点也不气恼，毕竟说到底，李昇勋在种种评价后总会下一个相同的结论——秦禹果然就是这样的人啊，我很喜欢。  
喜欢一词说多了，金秦禹的确有种怦然的感觉。他们离开咖啡店时快到黄昏，正是中学生放学的时候。身边走着许多穿制服的孩子，有的两两三三打闹，有的落单。  
“看到他们的时候，真的觉得自己已经老了。”金秦禹身边经过几个男孩，一个压在另一个背上，彼此虚张声势的挥拳，朝着最热闹的那条商业街跑去。“读书的时候似乎什么也没做，现在想想是不是浪费了很多时间，怎么说也得像旻浩一样打几场架才行啊！”  
金秦禹说完，意识到自己又开始讲些幼稚的话了，但这时李昇勋突然拉起他的手，难得十足诚恳地看着他的眼睛。  
“那现在也来得及。”  
“嗯？”  
“去做点你觉得出格的事。”  
他一下子就被李昇勋拽着跑起来，两个大人狂奔在一群孩子中间，夏日闷热的晚风从脚踝一路贴着身体上升，金秦禹大口呼吸，迎面而来的是盛大的橘色夕阳。  
“喂！李老师！跑太快了啊！”  
“要和这群小鬼抢位置啊！”  
他忍不住大笑起来，不停地，仿佛只是奔跑就是一件太过开心的事情。会被人当做奇怪的人吧，刚偷了东西的窃贼什么的，可是既然已经跑起来了，有什么还要担心的呢。李昇勋的手攥紧了他，干燥的，有力的，似乎是非常可靠的一只手，他只管被他带着向前，因为笑得太多，眼泪都快要流出来了。  
本来李昇勋是想把他带到love hotel的床上，但他们最终在挤满中学生的游戏厅里玩遍了所有的格斗游戏。他花完身上所有的现钞，让他怀里装游戏币的塑料筐始终沉重，终于在第二十五次，他看到金秦禹刷新了店里的积分记录后兴奋地欢呼。  
“要吃东西吗？”金秦禹专注地骑着大摩托时李昇勋抱着一堆零食走过来，他像孩子一样弯起笑眼，两只手忙着加油换速，脱口而出了两个字：“喂我！”  
李昇勋看着他，屏幕上光怪陆离的影子划过金秦禹的脸颊，他伸手把一只冰淇淋送到他嘴边，他毫无防备的张口，舌尖一闪而过，卷走嘴角下粉色的奶渍。  
心脏里一头横冲直撞的小动物柔软地呜咽了起来，李昇勋这才察觉到危险，他本来只是想像之前无数次捕猎时一样挖下陷阱坐享其成，但似乎这一次，他的小鹿口中，衔着一把更为致命的猎枪。  
“我今天很开心，真的，昇勋老师，我可以这样叫你吗？”  
嗓子里突然像缺水很久一样沙哑，李昇勋张了张嘴，完全没意识到自己的眼里盛了多少不该有的情绪。  
而此时，游戏厅门口聚集一群吵闹的学生，他们不断推挤怂恿着一个面色尴尬的孩子。  
“班长，进去吧！要了解差等生的生活就得从这里开始啊！”“就是啊班长，活了十几岁这种地方都没来过也太不像话了吧！”忍着笑意的声音和此起彼伏的起哄钻进姜昇润的耳朵里，他没什么头脑发热的瞬间，但此刻一种压抑在心底不足以外人道的力量促使他推开玻璃门，一瞬间嘈杂的音乐和机械鸣响把他包了个严实。姜昇润忍住要捂起耳朵的冲动，努力看清这个混乱热闹的世界时，先映入眼帘的就是一对和此地格格不入的身影。那是他的老师和邻居家半年前到来的新住客。他们看着彼此，更多的是李昇勋在凝视着金秦禹，用深重长久的目光，暗含贪婪，膨胀着欲望又令人心碎。  
没有人比姜昇润更能明白那是什么意思了。


	2. Chapter 2

一  
姜昇润第一次注意到金秦禹是在下午两点十一分，他对这个时刻记忆犹新，是因为当时离第一节上课铃打响还有四分钟的时间。他朝着教室后门跑去，天井处灼烈的阳光使得眼前发晕，走廊与空地之间有泾渭分明的阴影和惨白。而金秦禹，他正站高二年级办公室的门口，双手紧攥着格子背包，不断给一名老师鞠躬道歉。  
那是一个他迟迟不能脱手的春天，作为端正妥帖的优等生，姜昇润第一次由于某种难以言明的原因而晚到。他在老师质询的目光下走进教室时，还惦记着自己刚刚看到的情景。  
“不，不用联系旻浩的父亲，我会把他找回来的。”  
随着弯腰的动作，挺直的脊椎弓出一道微缓的弧度，外套下摆柔软的布料被带起，臀线露出的瞬间，姜昇润有一刹呼吸的停滞。  
虽然说优等生不会在放学后勾肩搭背着一票兄弟去网吧，亦或是蹲在隔壁女校门口用蹩脚的搭讪募集联谊对象，但姜昇润毕竟也是血气方刚的十五岁，这意味着他无可厚非地对性充满好奇，并且已经有了某种自己偏爱的意淫方向。  
说实在的，比起女孩校服裙摆下白色的过膝袜，胸部刚发育时基础款内衣的肩带痕迹，姜昇润喜欢汁液充沛的身体，重点要在肉感丰盈的屁股和蜜意十足的大腿，最好配上纤瘦的腰腹和脚踝。至于长相，要有状似天真但能很快湿润起来的眼睛，适合微笑与呻吟的嘴唇，说到底，是淫荡与纯洁的二维一体。  
但他实在想不到这种模糊的映射以实体出现在自己面前时，竟是通过同校学长家人的形式。更何况他向来有些排斥宋旻浩，即使他们是上下楼的邻居。  
索性命运没有让姜昇润苦等太久，当晚他们就第二次重逢了，单方面的。在公寓楼梯上，姜昇润打开家门之前注意到高他十几级台阶的对话，宋旻浩的父亲搂着他想入非非一下午的腰肢，手掌滑向更为美好的臀线，狎昵地揉捏。  
“别操心那小子的事了，才第一天就让你往学校跑，真是混蛋。”  
“旻浩大概还是不希望我搬过来吧。宋先生，不然我今晚还是住回去，得先把旻浩找回来呀。”  
声音意外地没有想象中清脆，是深沉的，有一些温柔的沙哑，更多是隐藏在恭顺里的软糯。姜昇润停下脚步，听到他们进门，手中的钥匙迟迟没有插进锁孔。  
如果用这把嗓子叫床会是什么感觉呢。  
在他的耳廓里，煽情的颗粒彼此摩擦，一个声音被陡然吊起。  
‘昇润……昇润…射给我……’  
不够，要再加点哭声，这样太简单，更下流一些也可以。  
‘想要肚子里，全部是昇润的精液……’  
差不多就是这样，在进入家门的前一秒，姜昇润隔了一个楼层的距离想着自己学长的小妈，校裤里的性器硬到发疼。

二  
天气真正热起来的时候，姜昇润已经可以在小区里与金秦禹碰面时向他问好了，他总是笑盈盈地点头，偶尔采购回来还会分给他一瓶冷气尚未散完的饮料，简直是把他当做还在读小学的孩子看待。  
一段时间里，姜昇润自我纾解时会把金秦禹想象成是他的妈妈，单亲家庭的成长经历令他对父亲的形象无比模糊，而母亲又是近乎偏执地对自己严加管教。如果能做金秦禹的孩子该多好啊，姜昇润的头脑将他勾勒得无比温柔，那大概是晚上也可以躺在一张床上，即使睡前撒撒娇让他帮自己用手解决一下内裤里硬起来的性器也会害羞地红着脸答应的人吧。  
但是太难了，他们的关系似乎永远会僵持在一个礼貌的距离里。姜昇润用手指圈住尚显青涩的柱头，向着囊袋一路滑动，略有粗糙的指腹刮蹭精孔下敏感的系带，在伪装出来的性爱想象里射精，不知何时才能将阴茎插入一个温暖的巢穴，体验到鲜活湿润的肉身像母体一般毫无保留的接纳自己。  
而就在期末最后一次模拟大考的前夜，他写满演算步骤的稿纸已经堆起了可观的一小叠，楼上传来乒乓作响的声音把他从超纲大题的迷思里唤醒。几乎是直觉支配了行动，姜昇润迅速跑出卧室推开了家门，声控灯已经亮起，他看到楼梯上金秦禹仓皇无措的一张脸。  
“我妈这两天不在家，你想喝点什么吗，秦禹哥哥。”  
沙发上的人一愣，对突如而来的好意不太习惯似得闪躲着眼神。姜昇润猜测他是和宋旻浩的父亲吵架才会在半夜落荒而逃，还未整理好的背包塞着两件皱成一团的衣服，鞋子的脚跟处被踩塌一块，有种可怜兮兮的狼狈。而随即一种更不妙的想法出现，姜昇润甚至怀疑金秦禹挨了打，毕竟寄人篱下遭受什么惨无人道的待遇都合情合理。  
“不用了，你不用忙。”金秦禹心不在焉地答道。  
姜昇润渴望从他的每一个小动作里看出事情的端倪，通红的眼底，微肿的嘴唇，像是被谁在手里抓过还没来得及整理的头发，甚至上衣的纽扣都有一排的错位。他不堪用最恶劣的揣度来衡量金秦禹此时的情况，而牛仔裤下起了反应的身体无疑是对他此时怜悯之心的最大嘲讽。  
“昇润啊，我得走了，我还有些事情……”金秦禹对这个突然把自己拽进家里的孩子充满警觉，倒不是因为别的，刚刚那场不愿回想的意外让他对眼神热切姜昇润有些后怕似的提防。但这孩子抓住了他的手，问他要去哪，大有一副问不出答案就不罢休的势头。  
“去朋友家而已。”  
金秦禹向后挣脱了一下，姜昇润仿佛刚刚意识到自己的动作有些出格，悻悻撒了手，鼓起勇气按住金秦禹的冲动被理智压下一半。  
“……秦禹哥，如果有需要，可以住在我家里。” 他仍旧心有不甘。  
“真的不用。”金秦禹连连摆手，他捧着手机，停留在通讯录的页面，似乎要随时拨出一个号码。金秦禹一边站起来，这次穿好了鞋子。“谢谢你昇润，我真的走了。”  
“喂，想跑哪儿啊？该不会要去找那个老不死的告状吧？”  
一声不合时宜的问话，姜昇润率先一步看到站在门口的人，让金秦禹进来时未来得及关紧的房门成为诱饵，野兽丝毫不畏惧那个想要屠龙的年轻勇士。  
“姜昇润，没想到你这种好学生也想打这婊子的主意。“一声冷笑，宋旻浩走进不属于他的房子，把门在身后紧紧关上。

三  
李昇勋戒烟已有两年，不过有时逮着在学校男厕偷吸的学生，骂几句之后也会给自己点一根消消火气。  
这群混蛋，他不止一次这么想，无论是明面上就不务学业的，还是打着乖乖牌见他鞠躬行礼背后却恶事做尽的，都应该直接给个退学了事。他向来不是有崇高理想的教育工作者，更别提对不良学生谆谆教诲。不过多亏于此，学校里的刺头都怕他，他的工作也就好做了一点。  
过去的半年时间，和宋旻浩斗智斗勇是李昇勋的重要主题，但自从认识的金秦禹之后，这个主题消失了，他满世界没有工作没有生活，就只剩金秦禹一个。他是铁了心思想把金秦禹从给老男人当姘头的泥沼中拯救出来，再和他书写一段绝美童话，虽然整套计划都尚且笼罩在一厢情愿的阴影里。  
和金秦禹的第三次见面完全在李昇勋的计划之外，他原本打算趁着周末约他去一家还未声名大噪的美食店，结果他们周三就在市中心的一家健康超市偶遇了。  
“旻浩不喜欢吃蔬菜，我想今晚买些牛肉回去烤，苏子叶或者生菜把肉卷起来，他应该会乐意吃。”  
金秦禹推着的购物车里有上好的韩牛，还有些看起来的美味可爱的进口水果。李昇勋笑他真是为了小混蛋费了不少心，金秦禹一副份内事的表情，让他接下来对宋旻浩的吐槽也无从说起。  
“你怎么来的？”  
“叫了车，很方便的。”  
“我开车了，一会送你回去。”  
“没关系，我还是叫车吧，不用麻烦昇勋老师了！”  
他似乎又恢复了第一次见面时客气谦恭的样子，李昇勋多少有些气馁。  
“不麻烦，我想送你。”  
直球出击的后果自然是不太会拒绝他人的金秦禹顺从地上了他的车，路程走过一半时才发现与家的方向背道而驰。  
看到金秦禹不住的左右张望，李昇勋主动开口解释：“先不回家，我带你去别的地方。”  
“可是我还要给旻浩准备晚饭……”  
“他没那么早回去，现在才五点，游戏厅关门前他不会回家的。”  
金秦禹不好反驳，只能闭了嘴。安静了几分钟之后，他终于忍不住再次问道：“昇勋老师，你要带我去什么地方啊？”  
盘浦大学往桐梓站的方向，靠近汉江，有附近中学的情侣常来散步的小路。  
又是黄昏，金秦禹简直怕了这个时候，缘于光线的变幻，那些蜜糖一样的橘色将眼前的一切都滤出美好的错觉，包括小心试探的，暗藏危机的，有悖道德的。而李昇勋就站在光的里面，趁他掉以轻心的瞬间牵起他的手，告诉他一切都还来得及。  
那些穿着制服羞赧笑着的年轻恋人，那些在功课之外无用又美好的浪漫，那些金秦禹过去的生命里未曾感受过的，让人想要沉溺进去的气氛……李昇勋总是想向他证明，还来得及。  
“不回家的孩子原来都到这里来了……”  
“不回家的大人也可以来这里。”  
江面的波光，一把碎金，晃动着模糊视线，像风铃响声的具象，像星辰摩擦的齑粉，像一个梦。  
“昇勋老师，我很抱歉……”如果我们再相识的早一些，现在你想拥抱我，我也不会拒绝。  
李昇勋大概预感到判决的早来，他笑了笑，替金秦禹整理了一下被风吹乱的头发。“我不着急，秦禹，我一点也不着急。”  
他当时这么说，换来了金秦禹一个有释然意味的微笑。如果只是如此，李昇勋会选择调整计划，先以可靠的朋友陪伴在他身边，但是他没想到就在几天后，自己会在深夜再次因为有关金秦禹的突发事件难以入眠，以至于让许久未用的玻璃浅缸中积满烟灰。

四  
把时间推回到姜昇润从楼梯上发现金秦禹落荒而逃之前的四十分钟，维持得恰到好处的四人关系还没出现崩塌的迹象。如果真的有什么倒流逆转的小药丸，金秦禹会毫不犹豫吞了它，让一切混乱的开端结束于那个浴室。  
虽然他自己并不清楚，所谓混乱根本就没有什么开端，有些根植于本能的，无法抵抗的欲望，从他的历史里就已经开枝散叶为巨大的树冠，每一片饱满招摇的叶子都是危险。  
就像如果说宋旻浩早有预感金秦禹的到来会把他的生活搅得一团糟，那他还是相对低估了这种糟糕的程度。尤其是现在，他推开浴室门的一瞬间，震惊不亚于第一次听说家里那个老不死的混蛋给他找了个男人当继母。  
“你他妈在干什么？”  
结束授粉之后的花蕊有了自内而外的变化，由边缘蜷缩腐烂，从而换取果实成熟红烂，不用伸手采摘，就过分急迫地送到焦渴之人的嘴边。  
宋旻浩哑着嗓子质问，耽溺于情潮的男人一瞬间清醒，他迅速而狼狈地遮掩着自己的身体，两根匆忙从体内拔出的手指还留有湿滑的水光。  
“旻浩……”金秦禹慌张地撑着浴缸想要站起来，因为羞耻而通红的脸颊烧得他发烫。他似乎想解释什么，但是又说不出话，发软的双腿支撑不起他因为害怕而打颤的上身。  
宋旻浩看着他一副仓皇丢脸的表情几乎嗤笑出声，只穿着一条内裤向他走近，直接绕过金秦禹的脖子关了还在注水的花洒，顺便圈起一个逼仄的空间，不给他逃跑的余地。  
金秦禹的眼神无处落脚，自己下腹还半硬的阴茎撑出不堪的形状，而一低头，看到的又是宋旻浩近在咫尺的腹肌，以及紧实胸膛上深褐色的乳首。  
只能不由自主的吞咽下分泌过多的口水，喉结滑动的声音在没了水响的浴室里格外清晰。  
完蛋了，金秦禹想，他刚才见不得光的心思被扒了笨拙的伪装扔在灯光之下，宋旻浩的鼻息贴近他的侧脸，全部是嘲讽与不屑。  
“喂，你刚才别是想着老子的身体在这儿自慰吧？”  
太过分了，金秦禹从来没有受过这种程度的调侃。即使在为数不多的性爱经验里，他收获的也只是一个劲的粗喘和结束后乏味的两句关心。但宋旻浩的恶劣好像永无止境，他伸手掰开自己想要并拢的双腿，把他已经乱七八糟的短裤拧成一条带子向旁边扒去，露出还吐着前液的性器和湿润的穴口。  
“操，你也太湿了点。”宋旻浩皱着眉，他伸出手指按了按那圈褶皱，“怎么这么紧，能吃得下吗？还以为被我老爹插松了。”  
事情是怎么发展到这一步的，金秦禹头脑昏沉，在水雾蒸腾间看到宋旻浩已经握着他粗大饱胀的柱头在自己的穴口摩擦了。  
“不行……旻浩……别这样！”他伸手推拒，双腿蜷缩着想要逃离。宋旻浩不耐烦地啧了一声，拽了金秦禹的腿过来，用阴茎拍打他湿泞一片的会阴，激起一簇簇细小的水花。  
“真的不能！旻浩……求你！不要插进去！”  
“晚了。”他直直挺入金秦禹的身体，一瞬间肠道被强制性挤开，又迫不及待缠裹上来。宋旻浩以为自己插进了什么肉实汁蜜的桃脯，每一处自觉的吸吮都牢牢挽留着新鲜的性器，恨不得绞得他无法继续抽送。  
金秦禹发出一声绝望而绵长的喟叹，他的小腹轻微抽动了一下，宋旻浩顿时感到一股温热的液体瞬间浇在自己柱头上。  
“婊子。”他咬牙切齿地说出了自己一直以来对他毫无廉耻的称谓，握紧他的腰向后退出，再次用力撞了进去，“你他妈的被这样插才有感觉吧？”  
敏感而娇嫩的甬道被充分的饱胀感填实，过于激烈的撞击狠狠顶过距离穴口不远的凸起，肉壁痉挛性地收缩，难以承受的快感巨浪一样拍打过来，他只能无力招架得吐着舌尖，用最后一点力气抵住浴缸边缘，防止整个下身都被撞得翻折过去。  
“太深了……不要了，旻浩……求求你……”模糊不清地叫声被囊袋与穴口撞击时粘稠的水响遮盖，宋旻浩捏着金秦禹的性器根部，把吐着前液的可怜肉棍放在小腹上摩擦，金秦禹被他粗鲁的手法弄得又痛又痒，随即而来的是胸腹处无人关照的空虚。  
“这里也碰一碰，旻浩……不要只插下面……”  
意识远离身体，脱口而出的是欲望生成的深渊，宋旻浩一头扎进去，用说尽脏话的嘴去舔吻他的乳尖。  
的确是惊喜的敏感带，几乎是立刻的，大量透明的浆液从交合处喷出，金秦禹第一次干性高潮，穴口吞吐的频率里带着不受控制的颤抖，余波带来的汁水还在一股一股吹出。  
“旻浩，我真的不行了……”  
“去你的，老子还没……”  
他的话被铃声打断，宋旻浩又一次狠插，抵着穴道最深处用力碾动，一手拿来金秦禹在防水架上震动的手机，看着来电备注的姓名，沙哑地笑出声来。  
“是昇勋老师的电话，我帮你接了吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

一  
世界上没有什么声音能匹敌冲锋的哨响，它左右士兵的肾上腺素，控制子弹在枪膛的滑动，指挥军旗飞舞，一瞬间迎向重击而来的热风。  
李昇勋物色已久的米拉泊桥餐厅，菜品质量上乘，环境安静却也不至令人拘束，四号台靠窗，五点时街上的余晖可以将金秦禹的轮廓勾勒得加倍温柔，届时他会恰如其分说上一句赞美的话，尔后倾心于对面的人因害羞而泛起双颊的红晕。  
事情原本应该是这样的，但在李昇勋打出邀请电话时，萨拉热窝买面包的青年扣动扳机，一场看似意外又避无可避的灾难将他的心意碾为尘土。  
几声等待接通的信号音之后，一团隔着听筒都能感染过来的湿气扑进李昇勋的耳朵，那是他再熟悉不过的一个男孩的声音。他用平日里在校门口遇到仪容临检时拒绝整理校服的傲慢语调，说着李昇勋难以想象的内容。  
“喂，给老子张嘴啊？刚才不是还求着我插吗？”  
他几乎是立刻明白自己被愚弄了。一个成熟的、看似能掌控全局的大人，在少年自尊心的战役里，深陷挣扎也无用的泥沼。  
“让我们昇勋老师也听一听你的浪叫吧，婊子。”  
一定是爆炸产生的轰鸣才会让他暂时失聪。模糊的回响，隐约的水声，粗重的喘息，和终于咬不住的，开始泄出的呻吟……  
据说人在面临巨大的冲击时，大脑前额皮质会受到刺激，依靠原始的多巴胺控制行动。李昇勋滑稽地保持着握着手机的僵硬姿态，宛如谁在他头顶打碎一枚鸡蛋，冰凉的蛋液沿脊柱浇灌全身，留下恶心而麻木的湿黏。  
一些可笑的画面盘旋在眼前，他面对金秦禹时谨慎的试探，拿捏分寸的关心，送他回家后自己坐在车上对于未来恋爱情境的幻想。说实在的，对于一个狩猎成瘾的枪手，李昇勋实在不愿用朴素的耐心来攻略瞄准的目标，换别人他早带去旅馆，但是金秦禹，让他想要带去教堂。  
李昇勋闭上眼，金秦禹那张美丽而满带歉意的脸浮现，黄昏时分的汉江坂道，他嘴唇开合，吐出温柔又残忍的一句话：“昇勋老师，我很抱歉……”  
他很抱歉，拒绝自己小心翼翼地求爱，而后再向小了十岁的男孩张开双腿，那狗崽子甚至还是他该死的情夫的儿子。  
李昇勋再次睁开眼，高层住宅的窗外可以看到清潭洞精心点缀过的夜景，他一瞬间被虚化的光晕笼罩，坠入深渊的心脏重新产生一种诡异的搏动，凝固的表情出现微妙的裂缝。  
他听到自胸腔而起的冷笑，然后用异常冷静的声音开口。  
“金秦禹，被宋旻浩插很爽吧？”

二  
电话是接通了的，宋旻浩开了外放拿在左手，右手的掌心紧紧把住金秦禹的腰侧，不断挺动下腹，将阴茎送入脆弱的粘膜，向里狠撞，抽出时一次次翻出穴口嫩红的软肉。他用手指拨开两人的连接处，耻毛间青筋虬结的性器将甬道撑开，透明的黏液被挤压成白色的细小泡沫，金秦禹大腿根部发着颤，穴肉收缩得越来越厉害，薄薄的一层肚皮被顶得有了上凸的形状。  
他整个人到处都在出水，潮湿一片的会阴，胸前与额角的细汗，顺着喘着气无法收回的舌尖留下的唾液，宋旻浩又把手指放进他嘴里搅动，逼他发出声音。  
“喂，给老子张嘴啊？刚才不是还求着我插吗？”  
不要，不能被昇勋听见……  
金秦禹摇着头，在快感的浪潮里卑微地乞求宋旻浩施舍给自己最后一点尊严。但他被掐着下颌强制性地面对那孩子的眼睛，一些耽溺于情欲之外的轻蔑、愤怒、嘲讽，不一而足地交杂在一起，而令人惊心动魄的，是更深的迷茫与恐惧。  
“旻浩……”金秦禹无声地用口型叫他，但他却更用力地攥紧了他的脖子。  
“让我们昇勋老师也听一听你的浪叫吧，婊子。”  
他眼底通红，似乎急切地想证明什么。而突然间，金秦禹的手伸向他，如同渴求一个拥抱，宋旻浩一瞬间恍了神，这场不应发生的性爱里从来没有亲密无间的成分，他看着金秦禹蒙了一层水雾的眼睛，感觉胸腔被什么灼烈的箭矢击中，甚至要马上迎向他的怀抱。  
有东西落地的重响，啪的一声，宋旻浩这才意识到，金秦禹伸手是把他握着的电话打了下来。  
“看来你还有力气搞这些动作……”他被戏耍的怒火刹那燃起，于是一把抓住金秦禹的脚腕，用要把他倒吊着提起来的力气给他翻了身。金秦禹拼命向前挣脱着，却被攥着头发拖回来，按下腰窝变成翘起屁股挨操的姿势。  
“他怎么这么晚给你打电话？”下体再次捅进去时，宋旻浩贴着他的耳边问，“他想泡你？”  
金秦禹看着地板上仍然显示为通话中的手机，死死咬着嘴唇，想要挂断的动作被宋旻浩及时察觉，于是直接将他的两只手反扣在背后，肩膀抵上湿滑的陶瓷砖墙，用阴茎把他钉死在上面。  
半站立的体位，宋旻浩可以很轻易地磨过金秦禹的敏感点，他的形状本来就有一点上翘，柱头可观的直径撑满穴道，每一次都是不遗余力地向上顶，金秦禹彻底被干狠了，身体无意识地痉挛，终于忍不住仰着脖子哼叫出来。  
“啊……旻浩，太大了……”  
在小腹和墙面间磨蹭的性器没有经过任何抚触，颤颤巍巍地泄出一股精液。金秦禹在高潮时也被死命插着，宋旻浩的阴茎被他水淋淋的穴壁缠裹起来，不断撞向最深处紧窄的肉环，无法停下，更难以自持。  
这男人应该长个子宫的，由他灌满，怀着孕也要捧着肚子被他操。  
金秦禹已经完全放弃克制自己的呻吟了，他从来没有这么舒服过，所有的背德感与羞耻心屈服在少年莽撞而强烈的抽插里，过分的快感让他彻底投降，只有要被肏化了的肠肉无法餍足地挽留着宋旻浩的阴茎，足够粗长，足够有力，就算雌伏在他身下被干死也没有关系。  
“又要到了……里面要喷了……旻浩，啊……快一点……”他简直不知道自己在叫些什么，所有的事情都连同着自己的理智一起灰飞烟灭，只有现在他和宋旻浩连接的地方，他只需要这一种感觉。  
宋旻浩被他夹得爽到吸气，囊袋在臀部拍打出下流的声响。他用力搂抱着金秦禹的肩膀，咬在他锁骨弯处细腻的皮肉，凶猛的撞击预示着射精的前兆。  
“金秦禹，被宋旻浩插很爽吧？”被埋在深处射进肚子里的时候，金秦禹听到一个冰冷的声音。  
他抽搐着达到又一个高潮，宋旻浩的阴茎从他体内抽出，尚在翕张的穴口留下混合着肠液的白色浓精，他瘫倒在地，那些粘稠的液体滴落在手机屏幕上，一直亮着的页面闪烁了一下，滴声后出现了结束通话的字样。

三  
再次见到李昇勋是一月之后了。  
期间金秦禹去学校找过他，发现他带着年假的份申请了连休。那晚再没拨通的手机成为他们尚未成形的感情里一个沉默的休止，金秦禹拿不出勇气登门拜访，更无法解释在他身上发生了什么。归根结底，他被纯粹的引诱了，当时哪怕要他打开一架棺木，也会像潘多拉打开魔盒一样自然。  
而再次见到李昇勋则又是他没有料想的情况。更准确的说，是因为李昇勋选择回避他，率先和宋旻浩见了面。  
原本定好的餐厅，邀请的人由金秦禹换成了一个自监管政教以来打过交道最多的学生。李昇勋搅动面前的红汤，形成一个深而浑浊的漩涡。宋旻浩坐在对面，校服上皱巴巴的领带和一块尚未干透的汗湿与此地更加格格不入。  
“你倒是和你老子一样混蛋啊？”  
宋旻浩显然被激怒了，椅子与地板摩擦出刺耳的噪音，他刚要站起身，李昇勋就压着他的肩膀把他重新按了下去。  
“别那么激动，我来是跟你说正事的。”  
服务员上了副菜，焗好的生蚝上铺着水果乳酪，是宋旻浩最讨厌的甜腥。  
“不试试吗？”李昇勋也不施舍什么假笑，挑了挑眉示意宋旻浩先吃。  
宋旻浩本来一口也不想吃，但李昇勋道貌岸然的样子给了他一种比食物还反胃的恶感，他索性直接上手喂进嘴里，还没来及皱眉，却意外地尝到了一种相识的味道。  
“我准备把金秦禹接走，他住在你家并不开心，人身安全也不能保障。”  
李昇勋低头继续搅拌自己的那份红汤，用一种似乎在谈论天气的平直态度宣布了这次见面的主题。宋旻浩听后抓起餐巾擦了擦手扔在桌上，嗤笑了一声看着他。那股甜腥还在他的舌尖徘徊，宋旻浩想到他们交锋间提及的那个人，如果抱着他揉搓臀缝，很快软下来的身体会任由指尖探入后穴，在湿润的肠道抽插一会，拿出时放进嘴里，尝到的就是同一种味道。  
“老师——”他故意拖长语调，“我和我老爹可是把他里里外外都上透了，你一个外人，有什么资格说话？”  
李昇勋的表情瞬间变得难看，他向后靠上椅背，一丝不苟的头发有几缕从前额松脱，荡在眼前，目光穿过时多了几分难以参透的恣睢。  
“宋旻浩，你知道你的行为是犯罪吗？少年管教处应该很乐意接收你这种……怎么说，无可救药的渣滓。”  
被点到名字的人咧开嘴笑了，他摸了摸鼻尖，像是想到什么有趣的画面。“你要是举报我的话，金秦禹可是会哭呢。你应该知道，你能认识他，也是因为那个傻子为了我不被退学，低声下气地到学校求人吧……”  
宋旻浩伸展身体，大有一副对话到此为止的意思，他拿出手机看了眼时间，要为这场谈判画上终结。  
“我劝你别再盯着自己叼不到的肉了，再说被我吃过的，你不觉得恶心吗？”  
不，他不觉得。如果他能确定金秦禹从未因为他而产生过一丝动摇，他也不会坐在这里和中学生进行幼稚到极点的斗嘴。在他心中，金秦禹倒是宋旻浩嘴里确凿无疑的‘吃过的肉’了，但却要命的难以戒断。李昇勋看透他的本质，也只想把他彻头彻尾的清洗干净，然后变成自己的东西。  
怎么做，用手段圈养、用唇舌标记、用比宋旻浩更富于技巧的性爱让他臣服。李昇勋的表情愈发不可测度，他和精力过剩的学生们交手过几百回合，宋旻浩觉悟短浅，似乎根本不清楚自己在做着一种明知不可为而为之的行动。  
“你干的事情，我会通知你父亲。他和金秦禹的关系并不受法律保护。”李昇勋敲了敲桌面上的手机屏幕，上面是一份显示日期的音频文件。“宋旻浩，那天的电话我已经录音了，没有一个男人愿意留下勾引自己儿子的婊子，你觉得呢？”  
宋旻浩并没有表露出过多惊讶，他向前倾身，握住了李昇勋放在桌子上的手。“老师，看来我们已经在某种方面达成共识了……还有，这份录音，什么时候也拷给我一份？”  
“随时。”李昇勋也笑了，“毕竟像你这样的小孩，做了一场没有感情的爱也能得意半天。”“你以为金秦禹喜欢你吗？他走以后就没有联系过你吧……宋旻浩，你对他，不过就是你老爹包养他时附加的累赘罢了。”

四  
作为最稳定结构的三角形，一直是姜昇润喜欢的形状，它充满秩序，有所规则，地位从初级函数到高级几何都举足轻重，甚至连他做笔记买的便利贴都是三角形的。  
但是高年级对自己颐指气使的学长同自己的暗恋对象，绝不是这种结构稳定的两端，更何况他一直把假想敌当成那天游戏厅里偶遇的政教老师。  
姜昇润把金秦禹护在身后，看见宋旻浩简直要笑出声来的轻蔑表情，紧张到握了握手心。  
“作业写完了吗姜昇润？”宋旻浩朝他步步紧逼，说实话自己的心理素质在同龄人里已经算出类拔萃了，但来者暧昧不清的凶恶还是冒犯着他的决心。  
一只手直接绕过他的身体把金秦禹拎出来，宋旻浩拽着他的领子把人推到沙发上，低头俯视。  
“捧着手机干嘛，是想给我爸打电话求救，还是想联系李昇勋说对不起，你勾引他的学生上床了。”  
姜昇润不可思议地看着他们，宋旻浩脱口而出的每一个字都超越了他的认知。他这才意识到，那个臆想中的三角关系，从始至终根本就没有自己的位置。而金秦禹愣怔着，盯着姜昇润家的浅色地毯，只觉得一阵绝望的心酸自喉口涌入嘴中，他尝到苦涩难忍的味道，眼前一层水膜迅速蓄起，模糊的视线里再也辨别不出自己的位置。  
“你哭什么？”  
一滴，两滴，砸在绒毛纤维上的水迹，颤抖的肩背上，皱痕明显的衣服有一种柔弱的抗力。  
“是你他妈勾引的我！你哭什么！”  
姜昇润看着金秦禹缓缓抬起头，对着狂怒的少年，泪眼斑驳着，伤心从眉尾蔓延全脸。  
“旻浩，我不是你想的那样。”  
宋旻浩绷紧了唇角，表情里有种孩子气的迷茫和固执，他仍用恶狠狠的目光瞪着眼前的人，咬牙切齿。  
“你在说什么鬼话！都是因为你太骚了所有人才都想上你啊婊子！”  
金秦禹用手背擦了下眼睛，他轻轻吸了一口气，站起来。  
“……抱歉，我会离开的。”  
国语是宋旻浩睡过去最多的课程，也是姜昇润最擅长的科目。二年级时学尹东柱的序诗，在模糊的睡意和清明的专注里，恰好有两句都被他们记住。  
‘별을 노래하는 마음으로 모든 죽어 가는 것을 사랑해야지。’  
以爱着星空的心，疼爱行将逝去的生命。  
金秦禹的身影消失的夜色里，姜昇润站在窗边望着，只觉得他分外单薄，一种关于疼痛的隐喻腾然而生，他回看自己半年来对于那个人单向的痴迷，和地面上的人看着星星并无差别。  
玻璃碎裂的声音响起，是茶几上的果盘。然后又一声，是水杯、餐垫、遥控器……宋旻浩疯了一样发泄着自己不懂的焦灼与痛苦，事情不应该是这样子的，金秦禹凭什么哭，凭什么走，他凭什么可以拥有自己的意志……他难道不应该永远待在把他困住的那个家里，被无尽的羞耻与情欲折磨，白昼复黑夜的循环。  
“你砸的是我们家的东西。”姜昇润平静地看着他。  
“闭嘴，老子赔给你就是了！”  
宋旻浩吸了吸鼻子，站在一片狼藉的地面，空气里只有秒针转动的声响。姜昇润一向疏远于宋旻浩的不良行径，认为他只是长他一岁欠缺管教的典型例子。但此时，他明白他们有同一种道德与情感上的灰度。  
“你其实喜欢他吧。”  
“……怎么可能。”良久，宋旻浩哑着嗓子说，然后仓皇地夺门而出。

五  
金秦禹与远在国外的宋父通了电话，说明自己想要终止这段恋爱关系的意思。至于理由，他内疚而坦诚地表示了自己有肉体上的不忠。  
搬离宋家并不需要大费周章，他趁着宋旻浩外出时回去收拾了一些衣物，在明洞附近的考试院暂时住下。晚上去公用厨房煮拉面时也会遇到不少年轻的学生，看到他们时，他会轻易想起宋旻浩和姜昇润，那两张稚气而生动的脸，过了不到短短一月，似乎已经离他很远很远。  
金秦禹每日都要收集新的招聘信息进行筛选，找到下一份工作对他来说尤为重要。他得尽量避免庞杂的人事关系，与未成年接触过多的种类也回绝了，最终圈定了几个中规中矩的公司，他投递了简历，几家回复给他面试时间后，庸常平静的生活才又忙碌起来。  
米拉泊桥餐厅的主管秘书助理，每天八小时工作制，主要业务也符合他之前的工作经验。金秦禹特地换上很少穿的正装，但耳后有些长了的发尾还是让他看起来漂亮多于精干。门童引他入内，本该从办公区进入的他错误地被当成了要接待的客人。  
不安地张望着，正想发问面试地点的金秦禹突然看到一个临窗座位的熟悉身影，不，是两个。宋旻浩恰好回过头，似乎是要从座位上离开，一抬眼就对上了他的目光。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
他有一瞬的慌张，随即轻轻弯下身子问好。  
“旻浩……李老师……”  
“你这段时间躲哪儿了？”  
还是少年咄咄逼人的发问，金秦禹本能地想要逃离，却看到宋旻浩皱着眉头，眼底有些委屈的红色。  
“可以啊，招呼不打一声就走了。亏我还以为你……”刺耳的话说到一半，宋旻浩自己住了口，似乎很不齿于此刻的情景。李昇勋最后的那句讽刺还回响在耳边，他对于金秦禹，不过是，也只能是自己老爹包养情人而附加的累赘。他自以为金秦禹对自己的无限包容，只不过是一种苟且利益关系里的逢场作戏。  
那孩子的欲言又止，紧了一下的手心和因为不甘而绷紧的下颌，最终匆匆擦过他的身边冲出门外。金秦禹目睹这一切，柔软的怜惜如同本能，无法克制着自己也要追出去的脚步。  
“秦禹，我们谈一谈。”李昇勋在他身后说。  
金秦禹回给他一个饱含歉意的表情。  
“对不起，李老师。”  
他没有再迟疑地跑了出去，早秋的夕阳比夏日黄昏多了种苍淡的底色。少年倔强的背影比过往他看到的有关于消逝青春回忆的一切都要鲜活。  
“旻浩！你等等！”  
宋旻浩没有回头，飞快地向前走，他咬着牙用拳头攥紧领口，宁死也不想承认自己脸上的湿痕是从眼底流出。  
“旻浩！你慢一点！”  
金秦禹跑着，用李昇勋第一次拉着他的手在街头狂奔的速度与勇气，向着那孩子的背影。  
“我刚才去那里，是为了应聘新工作……我这段时间住在考试院，一个人……”  
他在距离宋旻浩一米的距离停下，回答他刚才在餐厅问的问题。  
宋旻浩也停下脚步，依旧背对着他，声音里还有些哽咽过后的喑哑。  
“考试院那种地方能住人？”  
“还好，很安静，还有免费的米饭和泡菜。”  
短暂的沉默，金秦禹第一次感到他以平等的姿态，与宋旻浩心中的某些恻隐有了通感。  
“……真该死，刚才跟李昇勋扯了半天一点东西也没吃！”还是恶狠狠的语气，但他已经不害怕了。  
“那我回去给你煮拉面？”  
“谁要吃啊，神经病……”  
金秦禹上前一步，站在宋旻浩背后靠左一点的位置，看着他校服衬衫袖口的一块污迹，想着应该给他洗衣服了。  
“喂，你住的地方床有多大啊？”  
“两个人的话是有点挤。”  
宋旻浩小小地切了一声，金秦禹露出一个浅浅的微笑，前方的街景在落日下有瞬间的虚化，似乎是浮在一层暖融的空气里，看不真切。  
“拉面别做芝士味儿的啊，腻死人了！”  
这是宋旻浩所能做出的最伟大的和解了，金秦禹想，他愿意接受，无论是以哪种身份和感情。“知道啦。”  
他们一同慢慢朝前走去，最终向着灿烂的海市蜃楼里。


End file.
